Machiavelli of the Demon Kingdom
by Author of Mystery
Summary: Born in Tokyo, Japan; Yuki Shibuya is the younger brother of Shouri Shibuya and the older brother of Yuuri Shibuya. However, let's just say, this is not supposed to be happening right now. These two never had a middle brother. So, it's now up to me to find out my role in this new world of demons on both earth and in a different dimension. (OC x Gisela) Rated M for mature content.
1. Ep1: Flushed to Another World

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its content, just my OC._**

 **Kyo Kara Maoh – Prologue**

 **Boston, Massachusetts; July 19, 1985**

You know if someone told me, that other universes exist that were the cartoons and anime that we watched in my old life, I would've called them crazy.

However; my current situation makes me question everything I know about the universe right now.

You're probably wondering what I mean right now, but I'm in the arms of my big brother, Shouri Shibuya and my parents are Shouma and Miko Shibuya, starting to see a pattern right now?

Right now, I'm still a toddler at 2 years old, and were here for the birth of our younger bother Yuri Shibuya. Yep, my brothers are the future demon kings of Earth and the Demon Realm. So… you're probably wondering what am I doing here?

Well that was my question too when I first came here, but I think with time I'll figure it out eventually.

I only pray to God, oh sorry the Great One that I can find my purpose and live up to it.

 **Present Day, 2000 (AN: Yuri should be 15 by this time by his birthday, I think)**

The day is finally here the day Yuri discovers the Demon Realm and his true heritage, I had already asked my mother various questions in my youth about why Dad would always take extremely long "business" trips for so long and the same excuse was always used…

 _'_ _Your father is a very busy man and works for a very important man, so he's gone for long periods of time, one day you'll understand what I mean, but until then be patient, okay?'_ Would always be here answer.

Right now, I'm almost at Yuri's school, after I finished my classes at Tokyo U. today I promised to walk with him and talk on the way home since we don't see each other as much anymore.

Suddenly, a voice from behind jerks from my thoughts, "Hey, big bro!" I turn around to see Yuri with his bike. I was tempted to ask why he wasn't at practice. But I suddenly remembered that past event of why he doesn't play anymore so I let it go.

"Are you ready?" I ask him. "Yeah, lets go." He responds. "So, have you reconsidered, what we talked about before?" I asked him as we started to pass by the baseball fields.

Yuri's silent for a while with his head down as he seems to be contemplating about it. "Remember Yuri, its still your decision and I'm not trying to force you into it. You worked hard to get to this school, so I can understand wanting to have a normal school life with no distractions. But maybe, just something to past the time for you?" I replied, after that he looed at me a bit of determination in his eyes and smile on his face.

I knew he made the right choice, we continued to walk as we started to hear some commotion across the way, seeing Ken Murata, a boy who's in Yuri's class was being hassled by some bullies from the same school they're from. We both look in their direction and Ken stares back at us. The thugs notice us and begin walking toward us.

"Hey, look its more high-brows come to look down on us." One of them a guy with dirty blonde hair said as he and his crew approached us.

With our backs to nothing to anything but the fountain behind us, I knew it was an eventuality so as we backed up, I 'tripped' and grabbed the back of Yuri's school uniform and both of us fell into the fountain and we began to drift into what seemed like an endless draining.

Suddenly I woke up and saw that Yuri and I were drenched, looking around in an unknown world, a nearby village was close by. A woman in a pink dress and white apron seemed to be picking up items into a basket.

"Where are we? Let's go ask that lady over there." Yuri questioned seeing the unfamiliar land. Seeing the woman off in the distance he ran suddenly ask her. "Wait, Yuri!" Yuki called to his brother.

The woman turned to my brother and me, then screamed as if she was just attacked. She dropped her basket as well and ran off, yelling in a language we couldn't understand in the slightest. Yuri then look at the contents of the basket to see they were weeds and various other debris.

"What was her malfunction?" Yuri thought out loud. "Maybe, seeing a stranger you've never seen before in your live suddenly running at you could've been the cause" Yuki said in a monotone, yet annoyed voice.

Yuri sweat dropped realizing the mistake he had made. Suddenly, I saw a stone come at us and I pulled my brother back and we ran in the opposite direction of the group of villagers that had gathered.

"Oh, I know this, must be a reenactment at a medieval fair, I guess we got free seats." Yuri said, far off the mark I corrected him; "Yuri, I don't think this is some show and those were real rocks so its fair to say this is no fair."

Behind we heard the neighing of a horse and saw a large man with a rugged body and build on a black stallion looked down on us.

"Uh, excuse me, who are you?" Yuri asked, the man then put his hands on Yuri's temples and then without a word, me and Yuri were on the ground taking a knee with splitting headaches.

"Hey, what was that for?" Yuri bellowed at the man, but he ignored him. "There now you two should be able to understand me." He answered.

"My name is Adalbert von Grantz. Right now, I might be the only guy who can keep you two alive." Adalbert replied to Yuri's question.

"But Adalbert look at them they're both double black, lets just sell they'll pull double the penny at sale." One of the male villagers said out loud.

 _'_ _For sale?'_ Yuri thought in his mind.

"No, perhaps we may be able to bring them to our side." Adalbert tried to reason with the mob.

Suddenly though we hear more hooves stomping and more neighing, we turn again to see three soldiers on horseback, "Yuri, Yuki!" A young strapping soldier on a light brown stallion drew his blade and rode to meet Adalbert face to face.

"Get away from them, and I mean now von Grantz!" The man bellowed as he drew his blade.

"Adalbert von Grantz, why do you approach the national border?" The knight inquired of Adalbert.

"So, Lord Conrat Weller, huh? So, Mr. Brave still hangs out with cowards." Adalbert taunted him as the two clashed and the villagers were dispersed by the two soldiers

Yuri was about to speak but was cut off, "I swear Yuri if you even continue this stupid line of logic…" His younger brother backed down before speaking, when suddenly the two were hoisted away by what seemed to be flying skeletons.

"Woah, what's going on!" Yuri screamed seeing how high off the ground they were. Yuki began to slowly breathe as to not panic, fears of heights were what Yuki and Yuri shared as brothers.

"So, you even got the Flying Bone Tribe involved as well? To swoop in and save your precious king?" Adalbert questioned Conrad.

"The tribe is extremely faithful, they don't allow grudges to cloud their sight." Conrat responds.

The two men continued to argue, while the brothers continued to see the confrontation from above, later Adalbert retreated seeing he was outnumbered.

"Looks like I'm out of time." He said aloud. "Don't worry you two, be brave, I'll come rescue you eventually!" He bellowed to the brothers as he rode off.

After the fight, the skeletons let go of the two brothers and they both were before the young knight who just saved them.

After a short ride to a small cottage house, where a small procession awaited the two boys. Though Yuki knew who it was really for. Yuri rode with Conrat, while Yuki rode by himself.

The door to the cottage opened for a man in silver, sleek hair and a white, long tunic uniform to rush outside and greet them, "Your majesty." He simply said.

"Majesty, is that me?" Yuri replied confused.

Suddenly a flying bone tribe member landed atop the house and watched over them.

"Your majesty, please dismount slowly. You be careful to Yuki." He instructed the brothers.

 _'_ _Was he there too for my birth in this world?'_ Yuki though to himself as he dismounted.

"Conrat, who is this young man?" The silver haired man from before inquired.

"Ah, Günter this is his majesty's older brother Yuki Shibuya." Conrat informed him.

"Oh, I apologize my Lord, I hadn't been informed of your arrival as well, please forgive me." Günter then bowed to one knee; Yuki replied, "No need, it's alright."

"You're here at long last, my name is Günter von Christ, and its an honor to finally meet you both. Words cannot explain how long I've waited for this day" The man stayed in his original position.

Yuri then suddenly grabbed his butt, probably a rash from sitting on a horse for the first time. I however had taken equestrian team in high school, so I was used to it.

"I think I know what the problem is this is your first time riding a horse isn't it?" Conrat deduced.

"You mean the heir to the Demon Kingdom has not been given horseback lessons?!" Günter seemed shocked.

"In our world sir, horseback skills and care are more of a hobby to people than a necessary skill." Yuki answered the perplexed man. "Where are my manners, my name is Yuki Shibuya, Yuri's older brother by a year." Yuki reached out to shake the nobleman's hand

"It is an honor, my Lord." Günter returned the gesture. "Now for the sake of my brother, shall we get some explanations out of the way, first though can the two us get out of these wet clothes I prefer not to catch a cold." Yuki explained.

"But of course, well lay them inside by the fire, follow us." Conrat replied as the two older gentlemen walked inside the cottage.

"Oh, while my real name is Conrat Weller, I also go by Conrad, you can pick either which you prefer." Conrat quickly informed the two.

"Oh, alright." Yuri replied softly.

Yuri and Yuki both removed their jackets and took towels to stay warm since there was a slight breeze in the air.

"Now then your majesty, I must inform of why you were brought here, simply put it is time for you to inherit your destiny as Demon King." Günter was straight to the point. Yuri still seemed confused and looked to Conrat for an answer.

"He speaks the truth your majesty, you are the heir to the Demon Kingdom, we preferred to wait until you were older and wiser, but it seems other forces thought to move ahead of time." Conrat replied.

"But, I'm just some high school student, how can I be king of a country besides, I think you may have the wrong guy, my brother's clearly the better candidate if your telling the truth." Yuri responded with some confusion in his voice.

"No sire, this is not a mistake it is _you_ who to inherit the Demon throne and rule this land, when you were born it was intended that you would grow and learn of your heritage over time but like Conrat says it has been pushed up." Günter responded with decisiveness in his voice

"Yuri, I think its safe to say this is no attention and considering we never knew what anyone was saying, I think its safe to say, they're telling the truth." Yuki responded adding his own two sense in.

"Yes, sire your brother speaks the truth now is your time, to become the next Demon King." Günter finished as he looked at Yuri with pure admiration.

"WHAT, Demon king?!" Yuri yelled as he fell backwards from his seat.

After a small rest the party mounted and began to leave for the capital.

"If you guys are part of demon tribe, why don't you use spells to move around?" Yuri inquired of the lilac haired advisor.

"Ha-ha, you must mean like a magical incantation, our powers do not conjure things like that your majesty." Günter answered with a laugh.

"We find our special set of skills more useful in battle than everyday life." He continued.

"I don't have these special skills, so I don't think I can with your rear end troubles." Conrat entered in.

Suddenly a little girl in a yellow dress approached the group with two small bowls of water, "Your Majesty, my lord; for you two." She held the bowls to Yuri and Yuki, but Conrad grabbed both. Sipping from both, Conrad tasted them possibly for poisons, for the sake of the king and his brother.

After tasting, he gave both to Yuki and Yuri and the two downed the bowls and felt refreshed. The little girl left with a smile on her face and laughed as she ran to her small village home in sight.

"Next time, please don't eat or drink anything we have not prepared ourselves for future reference my lords." Günter cautioned, but Yuri responded, "Come on she's just a little girl, what harm could she have done?"

"Günter, I understand your need to watch over the king, but that paranoia will get us nowhere if you _constantly_ worry, calm yourself my friend." Yuki added his two sense and answered the advisor's concern.

"But still…" Günter still looked unconvinced.

After a bit more riding Yuri and Yuki rode to the front, with Yuri on his own horse, as he was king he had to appear strong to the people. Yuki had on a hood to hide his face, as he thought the people should only focus on Yuri, their king.

"Brother, why are wearing that hood, its not like they'll care who you are." Yuri relied to his brother's disguise.

"No Yuri, this is for your sake, don't you remember what I said at the cabin?" Yuki asked having the young king think back only a few hours ago.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"_ _Then if that is the case gentleman, would you allow to say one thing to my brother, no… My king?" Yuki asked the two gentlemen as the brothers had been redressed and were preparing to head out to the capital._

 _"_ _Yuri, I know this is hard on you and that this is all overwhelming to you, but I want you to know I'm here for you." Yuki began to fall to one knee and took his brother's hands in his own. "Know that I will be by your side for know until my dying breath." Yuki began but Yuri tried to stop him._

 _"_ _No, big bro I don't want you to be my servant. It was probably, just an accident that brought you here" Yuri attempted to dissuade his older brother._

 _"_ _No I must insist, whether of illness or death on the battlefield, I will serve with all my limited strength and intellect at your disposal, I am your faithful minister and warrior for now and forever. Use me as you see fit from now on. I care little for what people will call me, if advances your benevolent rule" Yuki bowed deeply this time. Yuri looked on in shock at his brother's declaration of fealty._

 _The two were also bewildered as well, to see such a young man make such a declaration was nearly awe-inspiring, both looked on with proud smiles._

 _Yuri seemed to relent for the time and then reached out to his brother and lifted him up from his position on the ground._

 _"_ _alright bro, I'll trust you, from now own you're my minister, but always remember I'm your brother first and foremost." Yuri replied to his brother. Yuki and Yuri then both nodded in agreement and smiled._

 **Back to the Present**

"Oh, yeah now that you mention it we did make that promise." Yuri replied as the main gate to the Demon Kingdom appeared.

As the two brothers looked on both thought of different things

 _"_ _Am I truly the one who has to be king?" Yuri thought to himself._

 _"_ _No matter what, I'll make Yuri's dream of peace with all people a reality, no matter what evil I must do." Yuki thought in determination._

 **AN#1 – Welcome to my Kyo Kara Maoh story,** ** _Machiavelli of the Demon Kingdom_** **, where we yet another SI story of the Shibuya's middle child, I wanted to do a story based on this show since I saw it a few years back I hope you all enjoy**

 **AN#2 – Remember to Favorite, Follow and Review. To everyone that follows PLEASE leave a review I can't make this story better without your guy's help, if it's a guest review.**

 **AN#3 – Thanks guys, I wouldn't be here without you, I have a few more projects in the works so hold tight! :)**


	2. Ep2: Duel, Hot Boy vs Baseball Boy - Pt1

**_Warning:_** This chapter will contain sexual situations and scenes. You've been warned!

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh or any of its content, just my OC._**

 **Kyo Kara Maoh – Episode 2 – Part 1**

The brothers continued riding toward the capital, while they were riding it was sudden that Yuri's horse was frightened by a fly that went into its nose.

Losing itself to its instincts the horse raced ahead of the royal procession and the crowd immediately cleared so as to not get ran over. Behind Yuri his advisors and brother yelled at him, "Yuri, pull the reins!"

However, Yuri was too far be gone to hear the trio and his horse raced all the way to the castle and Yuri was thrown from his saddle.

"Ouch, that hurts." Yuri whined from the pain. "Woah, there boy." Another deep voice said as Yuri looked up a saw a rather tall, large man in a green colored coast with a sword around his waist. The same man looked down on Yuri with both a furrowed brow, but with a look of curiosity hidden beneath.

The earlier trio had finally reunited with Yuri and dismounted checking on their king, Günter ever the worrywart spoke first, "Your majesty?! Your majesty are seriously hurt?" The man from before now had his answer.

"Majesty?" He said underneath his breath. Another high-pitched voice then said aloud, "Majesty?!" Everyone looked to see a young boy dressed in a blue trech coat with a white undershirt, he too had a sword at his waist.

After the whole business in front of the palace, Yuri and Yuki were taken inside as Günter remained behind to explain the situation to the other two men as to why Yuri was called 'majesty'.

Conrad escorted to a more private quarter and told them since their arrival they had not bathed in a while and led them to a nearby bath that was supposedly for only the king and his invited guests.

The brothers quickly undressed themselves and enjoyed the warm water, soaking for the first time since coming to this strange world.

"This is place is just for us?" Yuri said as he looked at the ornate bath. Sniffing around Yuri said, "Something smells nice, can you smell it to bro?"

"Yes, it has quite the aromatic feel to it, rather _passionate_ if I must say." Yuki replied coolly having a feeling who was about to come.

"Hey, Big Bro?" Yuri said as Yuki looked his brother. "Do you… really think I can be a great king?" Yuki responded, "I don't just think so, I believe so. Remember Yuri those who have leadership thrust upon them can always turn the tide, remember that and you'll always succeed."

The brothers then shared a quick smile between each other until they heard another person enter the bath, she was a rather slim and well-endowed, with long blond hair as she elegantly stridden into the bath Yuri panicked, "Hey, you got to be kidding, wait your turn!"

The beauty then replied, "Oh my, tell me sweeties, which one of you is the new demon king?" Yuki then opened his eyes looking at the woman for the first time and simply pointed to his brother and said, "Right there."

She stepped into the bath and said lightly, "Its alright" Yuri still frazzled stammered out, "I-I didn't realize this bath was co-ed, I would've worn clothes if I did."

"What an amazing coincidence meeting you AND your quite handsome brother in a place like this." She said as Yuri finally couldn't take it anymore and ran out while Yuki stayed behind and continued to enjoy himself.

The woman then turned and saw that only Yuki was left and then asked him, "I see your brother is not used to women being so bold?" He responded, "Yes, unfortunately he's been single most of his life, so girls are still new to him."

"Well, what about you, do I seem _too much_ for you?" She replies in a rather sultry voice. Yuki still stood his ground, "Well, unlike my brother I'm someone who rather enjoys the simplicity of human beauty." At this point the woman had joined Yuki in the tub and had begun making her way to him, like a lioness stalking its prey.

"Oh my, a fellow believer of true love, tell me my lord? Would you be willing to help me in my quest for true love?" She said. Without warning. Yuki grabbed one of the beauty's arms and dragged her over to him slowly.

"If I could be pleasured with your name my sweet, I'd be more than willing to _indulge_ your inquiry? My name is Yuki Shibuya, the elder brother of the new Demon King, Yuri Shibuya and yours…?"

"Me, I'm Cäcilie von Spitzweg, the _former_ Demon Queen before your brother, but you hot-stuff, you can call me, Celi." Cäcilie said as she came closer to Yuki putting her arms around his neck as they came closer and they finally closed the gap.

 **WARNING!** **–** **Scenes ahead are considered rather sensual in nature, you've been warned! Skip this section till the next bold writing and continue from there!**

The prince and the former queen closed the gap between them as their lips finally came together and the two began a rather intimate make-out session in the bath. The two pulled back and realized what they were doing.

"I must say my lord; I've never met someone so bold in my long lifetime." Celi responded as she was surprised by the young man's daring nature.

Feeling cheeky, Yuki palmed and then squeezed the former queen's butt and she yelped, "Oh my, and cheeky too." She responded. "I aim to please my queen, by the end of this, who knows what will happen?"

The queen could only purr loudly and the two then began to heat-up their make-out session as the two began to feel more passionate in the moment.

Then the queen then began to use her tongue to force her way past his defenses and take control.

Not wanting to be left behind, Yuki did the same and the two then started to have a fight for who would remain standing. Unfortunately, the queen's experience won out and their tongues we now together.

Yuki then ran his hands alongside the queen's sides and back and then picked her up by her legs as the queen crossed them behind his back and she held on to him tightly.

The two then separated for a second as Yuki then asked, "Tell me, is there a more _private_ locale where we can continue this?"

"Yes actually, we can take our clothes and join in my private suite its just a small walk down the hall." Celi replied.

The two then gathered their clothes and walked the short distance to the queen's chambers. It was then that Yuki looked at the queen's body in more detail as the smoke and water of the bath revealed the queen's well-endowed breasts to the young man.

The queen could see the look of wonder on Yuki's face, "Well, what do you think?" Celi responded as Yuki walked up to the queen and then with his right hand began to slowly knead the queen's right breast and she began moaning slightly at the new stimulation.

The couple then started backing up to the bed behind them and they fell back with Yuki on top of Celi as he know began massaging both of her orbs. It was then after being groped for quite a while did both of them realize her own essence had sprayed from her.

 **END OF SCENE**

The queen and her new lover had settled in and were cuddling in the bed, Celi with her arms around Yuki as he was holding Celi on her side. Celi then spoke up, "Oh my, I think we forgot, there was supposed to be a dinner welcoming your brother."

"Oh no, I completely forgot, well I think your more than enough reason to blame." He said as he tilted her chin up to meet his eyes.

"Well regardless come we should get ready and present ourselves, no doubt the others will want too be meet the new king's handsome brother." Celi quipped as the pair got out of bed and began to make themselves presentable.

Yuki was wearing his original school uniform and then brushed his hair to make himself look presentable and then turned to see the woman he was enamored with.

The queen was dressed in a long-flowing black dress with enough room for one of her legs to breath along with a black feathered scarf and a silver and red jeweled necklace.

Yuki's jaw was agape when he saw the beautiful woman before her. She then said, "Now then my dear, shall we?" As she held out her hand and Yuki coming to his senses, he took her hand and the pair walked off.

 **Palace Dining Hall**

As the two were approaching the hall they could hear the voices of Yuri and the others, now they could hear Conrad speaking, "Like I said before, there was nothing especially distinguished about my father except for his swordsmanship… and the fact that he was a human."

"And he was a hot hunk of stuff." Celi replied as she and her escort entered the room as everyone was surprised to see Yuki on the former queen's arm.

"Good evening, mother." The other three replied as Yuri was caught off guard by what they just said.

"B-big bro, what are you…?" Yuri tried to ask his brother but couldn't find the words to speak. Yuki simply put his finger to his lips and silenced his brother

Cäcilie then went around and greeted her children first of all being Conrat, "Long time no see Conrat, darling. My you've become even more handsome since I last saw you."

"And you my dear, look even more beautiful than ever." Conrat responded to his mother's compliments. Yuri could only look in astonishment at the way Cäcilie was speaking to her _own son_.

Celi moved on to her eldest and began to sweetly chastise his "hard face", "Oh Gwen, your frowning again that face is unappealing, you'll never get any booty from pretty girls in the kingdom that way." She then turned and saw her youngest son, Wolfram she immediately took him into her bossom as he tried to escape.

"Wolfie, it's you! You haven't changed you're the spitting image of me, all the men must be lusting after you." She said as she hugged her son tightly. Wolfram was able to push his mother back some and responded.

"Mother, calm down I just saw you this morning, besides I'm really into having men lusting after me." Wolfram said. "You mean boys these days aren't into that?" Celi responded in slight surprise. "Well I'm not." Wolfram responded bluntly

Yuki finally wanting to make his presence known responded to her, "A rather most taboo topic my lady, but there are some you engage in the action. Who knows maybe by the end of tonight we may see it come true." A look of slight amusement on his face as everyone looked to the young man.

Yuri now had a rather annoyed look on his face as he couldn't piece together why this family was so weird. Celi finally saw the king and approached him.

"Your Majesty, why weren't we and your brother just swapping soap in the bath, you are the  
Demon King aren't you?" She said as she entered the king's personal space. "Yeah, I guess so." Yuri replied uncomfortable at the queen's closeness to him.

"I must confess, that I've been waiting for someone like you or your brother would become the next Demon King, but since your brother said you don't have a girlfriend perhaps all three of us could…" Cäcilie didn't finish as Günter pulled her away from Yuri.

"Really that's enough, please don't fall in love with the new Demon King, its entirely inappropriate for a retired Demon Queen." He chastised her as he wore a firm face. She simply replied, "Stop it Günter that's just silly, now don't get upset you sound like a jealous lover."

Yuri listening to Günter remembered what he just said and responded, "Wait a minute, who's the retired Demon Queen, you mean this lady?"

Cäcilie turned and faced the king and said, "King Yuri welcome to the Great Demon Kingdom, I'm Cäcilie von Spitzweg and you've just inherited my old job."

"So, she isn't a sexy queen, she's an ex-y queen, wow she makes Queen mom look really bad," Yuri responded in a less than shocked state. Until Celi threw her arms around the king once more and said, "How sweet you can call me Celi, Ce-li." After that _display,_ Günter cleared his throat to try to return a sense of normalcy.

After that the dinner went on as planned as everyone was now seated and enjoying the food that was presented. Yuri was eating and quickly pondered at the odd silverware he was using as Celi saw this she replied, "You and your brother came from a very distant country, didn't you?"

Yuri looked over along with his brother who was seated between the queen on his right and Wolfram on his left. "I'm just so thrilled you've come to accept the position of Demon King. I had plans of going on a journey that was until I met your brother today." She said as she looked longingly at the young man beside her.

He looked back and replied, "My dear, I must say I would feel truly wounded if you left, if you would my heart would not be able to take the separation." Celi couldn't help but giggle at the young man's _worries_.

She and Yuki then held hands at the table as they interlocked their fingers together and shared longing looks at each other. Yuri was always amazed at his brother's confidence, he always wondered where it came from.

" _Ha, to think I would already be courting the former Demon Queen, I truly didn't expect it, but unlike all the other girls in both my past life and this life, I've never met a woman more passionate then her, ha-ha this going to be fun."_ Yuki thought to himself, remembering his real origins once again.

Cäcilie turned back to the king, "I assume you have some concerns because you've become king so suddenly, but please your Highness please don't worry your pretty little head, I'm sure my sons and older brother would be more than willing to assist you."

Wolfram felt insulted, "Oh mother please, I will not serve some stranger from another world, besides we have no way of knowing if he's even remotely worthy of being the new king, regardless of whether of not his brother is even one of us." Yuki simply started at the young demon prince as she spoke but said nothing.

"Vey well, then are you willing to become king?" Cäcilie challenged her son's bravado. Wolfram answered almost immediately, "Absolutely not, the fact is I'm not suited for the position, my big brother is the far better choice, isn't that right, Gwendal?"

Cäcilie countered, "But Wolfie baby, think about it. Its not like your entirely unaware of what happened to the king, who refused to obey the Great One?" Wolfram immediately sat back down in compliance realizing his error.

Yuri curious turned and asked Conrad a question, "Hey Conrad tell me, if you don't follow the Great One's commands, does something happen to you?"

"Of course, it would happen to you too your majesty." Conrad simply replied. Yuri was shocked, "What, I didn't bargain for that and besides I never aske to become King the thought never crossed my mind."

Gwendal then said in a lowered tone, "Just as I thought." Yuri and Yuki looked to Gwendal, "You never had any intention of becoming our new King and carrying out your duty to this country, you two are just foreigners, simple guests."

"What? Hey, you git that right." Yuki was now slightly angry at this brother for not standing up for himself but remembered that Yuri never did ask for any of this.

Conrad came to his King's defense, "I still believe that the king is feeling a little confusion, but that doesn't give you the right to make such disrespectful assumptions Lord von Voltaire. Don't you think that's rather arrogant?"

Gwendal countered, "You know how many sacrifices our people will have to make, why should they be forced to show respect and loyalty to a King who doesn't have the slightest intention of carrying out his duty."

Conrad simply looked back at Gwendal with no response, but an unchanged face. Wolfram annoyed at this charade slammed his hands on the desk and bellowed, "What evidence do you have that he's the heir to the throne? I won't be deceived by their language or by the color of their eyes and hair. It's obvious, they are punks born to simple, lowly, unworthy humans!"

Conrad replied, "Wolfram, mind that it's the spirit that matters not to whom he born, but if you're so particular on heritage. King Yuri and Lord Yuki's father is proper subordinate chosen by the Demon King on the Earth."

Yuri was shocked to learn of this news, while Yuki kept his composure as he already knew of his father's career as an advisor to the Earth's Demon King.

"That's hard to believe but even if it is the case, their mother's still a human, I'll bet she's just a cheap hussy, some street trollop who came from dubious pedigree." Wolfram then insulted the two as Yuri couldn't control his anger he stood up and slapped Wolfram in the face on his left cheek.

Wolfram now looked even more livid than before, with a threating scowl unlike before with his simple furrowed brows.

Günter shocked at altercation ran to the side of his king, "Your Majesty! Your Majesty." He continued to try to calm Yuri down to no success.

Conrad then to stood and joined Günter in calming the King, "You must listen to reason sire, you must take it back immediately." Yuri finally spoke up, "I'm sorry Conrad but you heard what he said, I'm not taking it back he should've known to keep his mouth shut. A long as it's about me I don't care what he says about me, but when he insults our mother, he crosses the line."

He looked and continued, "You've got a lot of nerve, who do you think you are?" Günter, then tried, but failed to calm Yuri as he continued, "I'm not taking it back not ever!"

Celi got up and replied to the king's resolve, "So, what your saying is 'what's done is done' and that's final?"

"Yes!" Yuri said at the queen. "Wonderful. Then the pact is sealed, and love is bloom." The former queen said with a smile as Günter was looking up with his eyes closed, a somber look on his face.

Yuki now had an amused smirk on his face as she too got up, "Are we talking gardening?" Yuki walked over to his brother and putting two and two together replied, "You just agreed to him little brother, I'm so proud of you, mother will be pleased to hear about this." Yuri know had look of utter shock on his face

"Oh my, handsome, charming and intelligent you my dear are full of surprises." Celi replied looking at Yuki.

"WHAT, I'm engaged to get married and I did it, how did I do that?" Yuri inquired. Günter answered, "In our culture slapping the left cheek of someone you wish to marry is how it's done among aristocrats and royalty." Yuri was astounded, "What? But come on were both guys."

Yuki simply replied, "Looks like this place is a bit more open in its ways of love." Wolfram insulted knocked the tablecloth off and bellowed, "Enough!" Heaving and sighing he replied, "I've never felt more insulted in my entire life."

Yuri not paying attention began to pick up the fallen silverware and what he reached for was…

"Oh, your majesty don't pick that up." Günter tried to warn Yuri but was too late. Wolfram now had a smile on his face, "You picked it up." Yuri turned to look at Wolfram as he said again, "You picked it up." Yuri then said, "Y-yeah?"

"I'm surprised by Wolfram's behavior; I didn't expect such impulsiveness from him." Gwendal gave his reaction. However, Celi had a different thought. "I'm not surprised, after all I left my orchid perfume in the bath. It has a very powerful fragrance; it makes anyone who has even the slightest feeling for you even more passionate and bold."

Yuki turned and looked at the queen, "So that's why our little _personal_ time was so much fun, of course I'll be hoping to finish what we started mark my words." As Yuki tilted the queen's chin up and he gave a slight peck on her lips. "For you handsome, anything." She replied dreamily.

"So, if someone starts off with even the slightest hint of malice, he'll become hostile." Gwendal finished as everyone left the hall.

Yuki joined Conrat and Yuri outside in the courtyard as Yuri was now learning how to handle a sword for the first time.

"So, your telling me that even picking up a knife, even a butter knife is a challenge to a duel?" Yuri said aloud as he swung the sword in his hands around. "What kind of crazy nut-job came up with a rule like that?"

"Well maybe if you had punched him, maybe we wouldn't be here." Yuki countered as Yuri's face fell flat at his stupidity. "But that's what makes you, Yuri your soft and gentle, you couldn't hurt a fly if you tried." Yuri then turned back to his brother a smile on both your faces.

"If you think to heavy please let me know, I did my best to find a sword that's at light as possible." Conrad replied watching Yuri practice.

"To be honest, I didn't expect this feel so comfortable, it reminds me of holding a baseball bat." Yuri replied as the hold of the sword felt comfy in his hands.

"This reminds me of those days, when I used to have a glove and bat really takes me back." Yuri said as he gripped the sword tightly.

"Then why did you give up on it, if you loved it so much?" Conrad inquired. "Wait a minute, Conrad you know what baseball is?" Yuri turned to see Conrad with a pair of gloves and a baseball. "Want to play a few rounds of catch?"

Conrad and Yuri then took turns throwing the ball back and forth, while Yuki sat back and watched the pair.

"I'm just wondering who taught you to throw?" Yuri asked slightly struggling to catch Conrad's last ball.

"Why?" Conrad asked. Yuri simply said, "Huh?"

"Why did you quit, you obviously loved playing?" Conrad properly asked. "Well just like today, I lost my temper punched my coach and got kicked out." Yuri answered.

"I've been trying to convince him, but his quite suborn in not going back." Yuki said as the two threw the ball back and forth.

"That maybe why you're not playing with a team, but what I want to know is why you stopped altogether?" Conrad asked once more.

"Truth be told, I can't rally tell you why. I can barely understand it myself." Yuri tried to answer clearly struggling to find an answer.

"Then maybe you haven't truly quiet yet. What do you think my lord?" Conrad turned to Yuki as he answered, "Really I can't answer for my brother, but I know that when the time comes, he'll find his answer."

"Wait you're a Red Soc fan, but that teams' from Boston, a city from our world." Yuri said perplexed.

"I know it's a harbor town located in the State of Massachusetts in the United States on your planet Earth." Conrad replied. "How do you know that?" Yuri asked. "Because I've been there." Conrad simply replied.

"But why?" Yuri asked once more. "Because several decades back I was entrusted with the special task of watching over your pure spirit and to ensure you protection and after that I returned knowing that you were safe."

"Your mother was a brave woman, she was walking through the streets of Boston about to go into labor and I gave her a seat in my cab, and I remember her worrying about the summer heat that was happening and so I suggested the name Yuri to her and after that the rest is history." Conrad explained why he was on Earth.

"So, wait, you're the one who's responsible for every town bully saying to me 'Yuri is short for Urine' thing. Yuri realizing Conrad was the one who gave him an embarrassing name.

"I've been waiting for this day for over 15 years, the day I would finally meet you face to face, your Majesty." Conrad simply replied.

"Stop calling me your Majesty, you're my godfather." Yuri said. "He's right you know; you did technically name him in a sense so he's your responsibility here now." Yuki said to Conrad who was surprised.

Conrad couldn't help but smile at the pair of brothers as he truly felt happy at the moment. After some more time, Yuri went off to bed and was escorted by one of the maids to his chambers.

Yuki grabbed Conrad's attention, "Conrad I have to ask you something?" Conrad turned listening to Yuri's brother, if you could teach me how to use a sword again?" Conrad was slightly perplexed.

"But why my lord, what reason could you need right now for that?" He asked. "I've not only made my promise to Yuri, but its been quite a while since I've last held a sword, I want to do what I can to protect and help my brother and if I can't protect myself then what good am I?"

Conrad looked at Yuki and saw the look of determination on his face and finally relented, "Alright, lets do it, come on there still some swords in the nearby armory lets find one that suits you." Yuki smiled in joy that he agreed.

 _"_ _I know this won't be easy I used to be a sword practitioner in my old life, but now I've gotten rusty, I'm sure I can remember the basics but with people as talented as Günter and Conrad, I really need to step up that game."_ Yuki thought to himself.

The pair went late into the night practicing the basics and more intermediate skills in swordplay and after a while both retired for the night.

After that night, Yuki found his chambers with the help of one of the maids and escorted him there.

The maid to her leave and Yuki opened the door to see Cäcilie in his bed waiting for him the sheets barely covering her cleavage.

"Ha, am I to think I won't be getting any sleep soon?" Yuki said amused. "Not tonight, sweetie, now then, where were we?" Cäcilie said as Yuki undressed himself and crawled into the bed with her.

 **WARNING – Another Hentai Scene Coming Up, You've Been Warned.**

Yuki and Cäcilie started to kiss as the pair started to use their hands to roam each other's bodies, until Yuki then let out a sort-of purr at the queen's neck which made her start to moan slightly.

Yuki then began to slightly knead at her breasts once more like before and after a while saw how perky she had gotten.

"My, my and you call me cheeky." As Yuki then grabbed one of her nipples and slightly twisted it, the former queen couldn't help but let out a loud moan from her mouth. Yuki quickly kissed her to quiet her.

"Shh, my dear the king is just across the hall we wouldn't want to overload his brain with all this would we?" He said huskily in her ear.

The pair smiled at each other as Cäcilie removed Yuki's pants and undergarments and Yuki removed her bra and panties. Now looking at each other completely nude. The queen once again looked at the prince's member and was quite amazed.

"Oh my, your little friend sure is excited, isn't he?" Cäcilie said as she stared at it. "That's in his job description and by the looks of it your just as excited." Yuki looked down to see that the queen was wet by her womanhood.

"Are you sure you want to do this? There's no going back if you do." Cäcilie gave him a warning.

Yuki thought back on all his life both past and present in his old life he had been with several girls and before his death was engaged to one of his college sweethearts. Now in this world he too had been with many girls and had lost his virginity at the age of 20 to a fellow student at university.

With that in mind he made his decision, "With my life my dear you'd surprised at what I've done. Now then back to business." Yuki then flipped Cäcilie on her stomach and now the woman was on her hands and knees.

Yuki then lined himself up and began to push inside Cäcilie as with her surprisingly petite frame she struggled in a bit of pain until Yuki was fully inside her. After that he began to solely pump inside her as she began moaning more loudly and frequently.

He then hunched forward and fondled her breasts; he then began to lower himself on her showing dominance during this. Cäcilie sounded like she was about to burst when she brought one of her arms out and stroked the young man's cheek.

The pair then shared a deep kiss to hide their loud mating, when Yuki began to speed up in his pumping until they felt the end was coming and then he released his own essence inside the former queen and slowly removed himself from her with small trickles coming onto the bed.

The pair fell on each other as they looked at each other, Yuki looked into the queen's bright eyes, to him they remonded him of emeralds, bright and full of life. The two shared one last kiss before exhaustion took them over.

 **END OF SCENE**

 **PICK UP HERE**

As Yuki was asleep, he could hear what sounded like water dripping he opened his eyes on to see that he was in a black void and could see nothing, but only heard the drips of water.

He screamed out, "Hello! Anyone out there?" No response. _"A-am I… dreaming?"_ He thought to himself until he heard a woman's light giggle and looked around until he saw a woman in front of him with aquamarine hair and the same colored eyes. She looked beautiful by all accounts

He asked her, "Who are you?" Looking closer at the woman he finally figured out her identity, "W-wait, aren't you?" Thee woman giggled once more and answered for him.

"Yes, my child, I'm Suzanna Julia von Wincott, and I know who you really are child." She answered his inquiry. "So, wait, was it you who brought me here?" She then nodded her head side-to-side answering his question. "To be honest, I think the Great One had more to do with your arrival in this world than anything else." She answered him.

"Then why am I here, what am I meant to do?" Yuki asked still to this day perplexed as to the reason he was brought here in the first place.

"Well =, I can leave you some advice, 'You simply have look at yourself and decide what is my purpose?'" She said cryptically. "My own purpose?" Yuki said to himself as s=he began to think to himself.

"My time is up child and know this I will always watch over you and your brother, take this." Julia reached out and gave Yuki what seemed to be a pendant.

"But wait don't you give this to Yuri?!" Yuki said to her. Julia shook her head and replied, "Something tells me you will need it more than you think."

Yuki looked at the pendant and put it in his pocket. "My time is up; I will see you again my child. Oh, and one more piece of advice, give up your escapade with the queen, believe me there is someone else out there for you. Believe it or not he was one of my best friends and students, you'll see." She then began to drift away until she was never seen.

 _"_ _So, finding my own purpose, huh. What is that purpose? Also, what did she mean by 'someone else for me', who? Another day I guess."_ Yuki thought to himself as he left his dream space and entered the world of the present as it was now morning and the day of Yuri and Wolfram's duel was to begin later that day.

"Well today's a new day." He looked down to see Cäcilie on his arm, he gave the queen one last kiss and began to enter his bath in his room to begin the day.

 _'_ _This is where it all starts. A new day and new adventure, I have good feeling about today."_ Were the last of Yuki's thoughts as he left the room to find Conrad and get some last-minute practice.

 **AN#1 – I'm back everyone and here is my first chapter of a story with two lemon scenes in them, so you were warned and until next chapter I hope you enjoy. This is my first time doing this so any constructive criticism would be nice. No flames or hate, please.**

 **AN#2 – Remember to Follow, Favorite and Review. I wouldn't be here without you guys! :)**

 **AN#3 – Yes, I will come out and say it now. Yuki in this story is bi-sexual but has more of a preference for woman than men. Also, this will be the last time the queen and Yuki share a bed as the next girl Yuki will meet will be the person, he'll fall in love with.**

 **Any comments that are hateful will be reported so please be respectful.**


End file.
